creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kathaaria
Desert... Night... Coyotes feel the cold wave of the dark Red eyes eats through The vast nocturnal landscape A strong light - the only night ' '"Kathaarian Life Code" - Darkthrone --- Mittlerweile war schon der dritte Tag ohne feste Nahrung angebrochen, und meine letzten Kraftreserven waren bald aufgebraucht. Mein Vorrat an Wasser war zwar noch zu einem kleinen Teil erhalten, doch würde er mich nicht auf ewig in dieser von Sand verhüllten Hölle am Leben erhalten können. Denn am Tage verbrannte mich die Sonne, und in der Nacht versengte mich der Mond. Hitze und Kälte, Feuer und Eis, Tod und Verderben. Nichts anderes bargen diese von allen Geistern verlassenen Sandgebirge inmitten der Sahara. Es war egal, wohin mein Auge fiel, den Ausweg würde ich ohnehin niemals finden. Allein Sand und mein trockenes Grab sollten meine letzten große Entdeckungen sein, die ich auf dieser verruchten Expedition erlangen würde. All meine früheren Aspirationen und Hoffnungen, die ich allein auf den alten Schriften eines definitiv wahnsinnigen Arabers errichtet hatte, rauschten nun wie strömende Flüsse durch meine Gedanken. Jeden von ihnen verfluchte ich aufs Derbste, und mich selbst am härtesten. Die Phantasmen jener Zeit und meine eigene Dummheit waren mir mittlerweile zum verhasstesten aller Feinde geworden. Kathaaria ... was hatte mich bloß dazu bewegt, hier nach diesem elenden Mythos zu forschen? Dieser widerliche Araber mit dem schiefen Lächeln ... ich hätte doch erkennen müssen, dass dieser dreckige Hund dem Wahnsinn verfallen und seine seltsame Schriftrolle nichts als Lüge und Illusion gewesen war. Aber selbstredend war ich nicht so intelligent, sondern wurde von dem schwarzen Zauber der Schriftrolle eingesogen und begann obsessiv damit, alles mir Erschwingliche zu deren Inhalt anzueignen. Die versunkene Stadt inmitten der heiligen Wüste, auf deren Fundament alles Leben auf dem Sande thront. Kathaaria, die Ewiglebendige, verschüttet von hunderten Stürmen und tausenden Winden, lebt dort unten in der Tiefe. Säulen aus Gold, Dächer aus Glas und Wesen aus Licht schimmern in der Dunkelheit. '' So hatte die Transkription des arabischen Textes gelautet, und jedes einzelne Wort darin begann ich zu hassen. Ich war für ein Gespenst in mein Verderben gezogen, ein Gespenst meiner eigenen Euphorie! Aspirationen von schillerndem Gold, nie erreichter Popularität und einem in der Geschichte widerhallenden Namen hatten meine getrübten Augen verblendet und mich in diese Sinnlosigkeit getrieben. All den hochtrabenden Professoren und arroganten Dozenten der Universität Storskøttes wollte ich einen Dolch durch die verzerrte Selbstwahrnehmung jagen und zum großen Entdecker werden. Nicht so wie der wahnsinnige Professor Ellefsen, der nach einigen ominösen Ausgrabungen im Norden des Landes ohne Arme und Beine zurückgekehrt war und unaussprechliche Dinge von vergangenen Tempeln, vergessenen Kulten und einem gigantischen Monster in den Tiefen Norwegens in die Welt hinausgebrüllt hatte. Niemand hatte ihm geglaubt, und zu einem Schatten seiner selbst war er verkommen, bis er sich eines Tages selbst das Leben nahm und sein Name auf ewig aus den Archiven der Universität getilgt wurde. So hatte ich nicht enden wollen. Aber anscheinend schätzte das Schicksal die Ironie mehr als alles andere, und würde mich in dieser irdenen Qualenfestung zugrunde gehen lassen. Zur größten Mittagshitze verließen mich meine Kräfte vollkommen, und mit einer nie dagewesenen Resignation fiel ich in den glühenden Sand. Er verbrannte mein Gesicht und meine Hände, doch ich nahm es einfach hin. Mein Magen schmerzte wie ein Feuerball, die Sonne versengte unbarmherzig mein Fleisch und ich wünschte mir nichts anderes mehr als den Tod. Da war weder Verzweiflung noch Angst, allein die stetig heftiger werdende Sehnsucht nach meinem Ableben spürte ich in meinem geschundenen Körper wie eine Flamme aufwallen und meinen Lebenswillen verzehren. Ich streckte alle Glieder von mir fort und lag nun da wie der gepeinigte Jesus am Kreuze Golgathas. Meine Haut glänzte in schmerzhaftem Rot, und jeder Augenblick kam mir vor wie ein gesamtes Menschenleben, das in schemenhaften Schwaden vor meinen trockenen Augen vorbeizog. “Halluzinationen … Fata Morgana … ”, hauchte ich ohne Stimme in den brennenden Grund und beobachtete still die Farben, die schnell und leuchtend vor meinen Augen umhertanzten. Ewigkeit hieß ihr Tanz und Qual ihre Musik. Äonen verstrichen unter dem Feuer der Sonne, bis sich endlich der Horizont verfinsterte und mir vorerst Erlösung von der Hitze dieses Ortes bescherte. Langsam erhob ich meinen Kopf und erspähte in der Ferne einen rauschenden Sandsturm, der mir wie auf tausend Rössern bedrohlich entgegenbrauste. Lächelnd betrachtete ich den wirbelnden Sand und sah in ihm meine endgültige Erlösung von diesem schrecklichen Ort. Niemand würde davon erfahren, und ich würde einfach auf ewig verschollen bleiben, begraben unter den massiven Wellen der Sahara. Brennender Schmerz und Atemnot überkamen mich, sobald der Sturm mit seinen sandenen Klauen meinen sterbenden Körper umarmt hatte, und ich hechelte nach Luft. Doch nichts als trockener Sand drang in meine Kehle, und ich hustete vergeblich in den Verderbenswind hinein, bis ich am Ende keine Luft mehr bekam und das Bewusstsein verlor. --- Zu meiner Verwunderung erwachte ich später inmitten einer immensen steinernen Halle, deren Wände mit hieroglyphisch anmutenden Zeichnungen und Symbolen versehen waren. Die Decke wurde von unzähligen goldschimmernden Säulen gestützt, die in einem regelmäßigen Abstand an den Wänden der Halle angebracht waren. Nichts schien veraltet, vermodert oder vergangen zu sein, sondern wirkte wie die Restauration eines exorbitanten Pharaonengrabes. Allein immense Perplexität durchdrang in diesem Moment meinen Verstand. All meine Wunden schienen fort zu sein, und mein Hals war vollkommen frei von Sand. Keinerlei Sonnenbrand oder Auswirkungen desselben waren auf meiner Haut zu erkennen, die mittlerweile erneut so weiß glänzte wie bei meinem Aufbruch aus Skandinavien vor einigen Monaten. Auch meine alte zerrissene Kleidung war fort. Stattdessen war ich in eine vollkommen weiße Robe mit langen und weiten Ärmeln gehüllt, deren Vorderseite mit goldenen Stickereien und merkwürdigen Schriftzeichen versehen war. Ich verstand das alles nicht. Plötzlich bemerkte ich eine Gestalt, die sich langsam vom anderen Ende der Halle annäherte. Ihr Gesicht war verschleiert, und ich konnte nur erkennen, dass es sich dabei wahrscheinlich um einen Mann handeln musste. Denn die Schultern waren breit, die Arme kräftig und der Atem, den ich zu hören annahm, klang sehr tief und nicht wirklich feminin. Sehr schnell baute er sich vor mir auf und gebot mir mit einer schnellen Handbewegung das Niederknien. Vor Verwirrung und vollkommener Planlosigkeit folgte ich seinen Anweisungen einfach und ließ mich auf den polierten Boden fallen. “Du bist weit gereist, ehrenwerter Ørjan Eriksson. Denn die Stadt wollte es so. Du bist heute hier, um der Stadt für ein weiteres Leben die ewige Jugend zu garantieren. Es ist eine Ehre, für so einen Zweck zu sterben. Aber ich glaube daran, dass du sie ohnehin nicht wertschätzen wirst.”, hauchte die Gestalt ohne jede Emotion und in feinstem Norwegisch. Ihre Stimme war tief und finster, und ich konnte sie nicht eindeutig männlich oder weiblich zuordnen. Solch einen Klang hatte ich noch niemals vernommen. Die Gestalt setzte mir nun eine eiserne Krone auf den Kopf, in deren Mitte ein matt leuchtender Opal prangte. Er begann augenblicklich gelb zu leuchten, nachdem das Eisen meine Kopfhaut berührt hatte. “Möge dein Antlitz zerfließen und deine Kraft die Ewige Stadt unter dem Sande stärken”, sprach die Gestalt beschwörerisch und nahm den weißen Schleier ab. Es war der alte Araber, der mir vor Monaten die Schriftrolle überreicht und mich zu dieser ganzen Reise angestachelt hatte. Schief grinsend lächelte er mich an. Und gerade als ich erkannte, dass anscheinend meine ganze Existenz allein dafür geschaffen worden war, den Geist dieser sagenumwobenen Stadt weiterhin am Leben zu erhalten, begannen sich meine Glieder blitzartig in Sand aufzulösen. Der Araber ist niemals wahnsinnig gewesen, er hatte mich benutzt! Für seine Interessen, für diese finstere Stadt … alles wegen meiner Einfältigkeit. Und nun sollte ich mit dem Ende bezahlen, dass ich mir im Wirbel des Sandsturms noch so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte. “Kathaaria… “, flüsterte ich noch, bevor sich auch mein Kopf in einem Strudel aus Sand verlor und einen kleinen Haufen am Boden zurückließ, der in makaberer Schönheit von der weißen Robe umfangen wurde. ''Ein Teil der Festung, ein Teil der Mauer Unter Wellen weißen Sands Wächter der Weisheit alter Zeit Über Kathaaria, der Ewiglebendigen Der arkanen Feste vergessener Macht Flatinka (Diskussion) Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas